1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing unwanted liquids from vessels used to collect fuel gas. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing liquids from fuel gas risers used in connection with oil and/or gas wells and related facilities. More particularly still, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing liquids from flowing out of fuel gas risers used to provide fuel gas to production platforms and/or similar facilities.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Oil and gas production installations in general, and offshore platforms and other similar structures in particular, typically include various automated facilities and other equipment requiring fuel to operate. Such facilities and equipment include, but are not limited to, production processing equipment, control panels, automatic valves and/or other facilities.
Frequently, natural gas produced from one or more wells supported by a platform or other structure can be used as fuel to power equipment situated on or otherwise associated with such platform or other structure. In such cases, a relatively small volume of natural gas—commonly referred to as “fuel gas”—is typically diverted to such equipment from production flow line(s) used to transport such production from the platform or other facility to a sales or custody-transfer point (such as, for example, a gas sales meter).
In such cases, at least one fuel gas riser is typically connected to a natural gas flow line at a location upstream of the gas sales meter. Although such fuel gas risers can have any number of different shapes, sizes and configurations, such risers are typically substantially hollow, upright vessels that are connected to a gas flow line. An opening at or near the base of a riser extends into the flow line, and permits communication between the inside of the flow line and the inner chamber of the substantially hollow riser.
As natural gas flows through the flow line, a relatively small volume of such gas is diverted from the flow line and into the inner chamber of the substantially hollow fuel gas riser. An outlet extends from said riser near the upper end of said riser. Natural gas ascends within the riser vessel, and exits said riser via said outlet. Natural gas exiting the vessel via the outlet is ultimately piped to equipment that is powered using such fuel gas. In many cases, such fuel gas is first piped to a control panel, and is thereafter distributed to other downstream equipment where it is ultimately consumed.
Frequently, natural gas production contained within flow lines contains associated liquid components including, but not necessarily limited to, oil, water and/or condensate. In certain situations, such liquid components can collect within such fuel gas risers along with the natural gas. If liquid components inside a fuel gas riser reach the fuel gas outlet of such riser, the liquid components can exit the riser vessel via the fuel gas outlet.
In most cases, equipment and piping designed to receive fuel gas from a fuel gas riser are specifically designed to handle, process and/or consume only fuel existing in a gaseous state. As a result, such equipment and piping are generally incapable of handling, processing and consuming fuel in a liquid state. In such cases, unwanted liquid(s) exiting the fuel gas riser can render such downstream equipment inoperable. Frequently, unwanted liquids exiting a fuel gas riser can trigger automatic valves that, in turn, can cause wells to be shut-in and production to be interrupted. Moreover, such liquid production can spill out of such equipment (including, without limitation, the control panel), and into the surrounding environment, thereby resulting in contamination of such environment. In marine environments in particular, such spillage can create oil slicks that are difficult to contain and can cover very large areas.
In many cases, fuel gas risers are installed on unmanned platforms and other structures. Escape of liquids from such risers is particularly problematic on such unmanned platforms and other structures because personnel are usually not present to take immediate corrective action. Typically, personnel must be dispatched from one or more distant locations to remove unwanted liquids from the riser, clean all contaminated equipment, restore the wells and associated equipment to production and remediate any pollution of the surrounding environment.
Unwanted escape of liquids from fuel gas risers can have significant adverse consequences for owners and/or operators of platforms or other structures equipped with such risers. When wells are unexpectedly shut in, revenues generated from the sale of production from such wells are interrupted; in some cases, such interruptions can be for extended periods of time (especially in the case of unmanned platforms or structures). Further, it is often costly to dispatch personnel and equipment from distant locations in order to address such problems. Environmental remediation of pollution in particular can be extremely expensive. In some cases, such pollution can also result in fines or penalties from governmental bodies and/or regulatory agencies.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive, efficient and effective means for preventing unwanted liquids from collecting in fuel gas risers and escaping from such risers into associated equipment and/or the surrounding environment. Said means should be capable of beneficially functioning on unmanned platforms and similar structures. Further, such means should prevent unexpected shutting-in of producing oil and/or gas wells, as well as unwanted pollution associated with discharge of such liquids into the environment.